A conventional air conditioning system is utilized in many commercial and residential structures to provide a consistent temperature as well as improve the quality of the air. The major parts of an air conditioning system include an evaporator, condenser, expansion valve, compressor and a blower. Many commercial and residential structures utilize what is commonly referred to as split-system units. These types of systems have a “cold” side and a “hot” side that are separated wherein the “hot” side is typically located externally to the structure. The “cold” side includes an expansion valve and an evaporator, which is generally disposed within an air handler. The air handler includes a blower, which moves the air through the evaporator coil and subsequently routes the air throughout the structure using a series of ducts. At least one air filter is located within the series of ducts and is responsible for performing several important functions.
A conventional air filter is operable to prevent dust and other particles from being deposited onto the evaporator coil as well as prevent the distribution of the dust/particles into the space being cooled or heated by the system. One problem with existing air conditioning systems is the required maintenance of replacing the air filter. Depending upon the environment and filter type, many air filters must be replaced on a routine basis. If an air filter is clogged and/or begins to allow particles therethrough, they can deposit onto the evaporator coil, which can substantially reduce the airflow passing through the evaporator coil. Dust and/or particles deposited on the fins of the evaporator coil can substantially inhibit proper performance of the evaporator coil. Additionally, untimely replacement of air filters can lead to dust and/or particles being introduced into the air of the space being conditioned by the air conditioning system, which can lead to respiratory health problems.
Studies have shown that most individual homeowners do not replace the air filters on a routine basis. The typical reasons for neglect are either that the air filter is not easily reached for replacement or the homeowner does not remember to replace the air filters as needed.
Accordingly, there is a need for an air filtration system that continuously provides a clean air filter media surface for the air stream within an air conditioning system during operation wherein the clean air filter media is provided in an automated manner and wherein the filter media is supplied without the need for replacement for an extended period of time.